Una de las muchas historias
by Lanier
Summary: Liiily -un susurro suave -¡Lily! -una voz que parecia un murmullo del viento -despiertaa


**Capitulo uno**

**Los merochiflados**

-¡Evans!!!, ¿Evans??? ¿¿Evaaaaaans???-gritó la voz de un chico

-me parece que aqui no está -dijo una segunda voz

-ohh gracias por deducirlo por mi

-de nada

-bueno vamos a ver a la sala común, seguramente está ahí -dijo una tercera voz, los tres chicos se marcharon y Evans salió de detras de la estatua de una bruja, odiaba a esos chicos, ese Potter tan arrogante, el Black que no tenia respeto a nada y siempre andaba con sus burlas y Pettigrew el más soso de todos pero cuando queria podia llegar a ser inteligente.

Ahora vamos a ver como ella era:

Lily Evans: una muchacha de quinto, pelirroja, ojos verdes brillantes, Gryffindor, prefecta y... sin un sólo amigo ¿por qué? porque los merodeadores la odiaban por eso.

Bueno, Potter "decia" que estaba enamorado de ella.

La cosa estaba en ese "decia", Lily no se lo creia en obsoluto ¿cómo podrias creerte que ese chico del que has sido objeto de burlas por tres años le empiezas a gustar? ¡¡era totalmente estúpido!!.

Desde la primera vez que se vieron los tres amigos se empezaron a burlar de su pelo; rojo y que destacaba demasiado, de sus ojos demasiado verdes; con los que según ellos parecia un ser de otro planeta, por tener más de un millon de pecas y por ser demasiado alta.

El único merodeador que no le caia mal era Remus.

¡¡Ese si que era un chico normal y corriente!!

Todas las chicas cuchicheaban entre ellas al verla.

La mayoria se reia de ella, según muchas (o todas) de sus compañeras James Potter era el chico sighhh perfecto, y todas pensaban que ella le "odiaba" para hacerse la interesante.

Lily podia captar las risitas estúpidas de sus compañeras.

Cada vez que escuchaba algo simplemente apretaba los libros (que casi siempre llevaba en sus manos) a su pecho y empezaba a caminar muy rápido cerrando los ojos.

Como esperando desaparecer de ese infierno

Lily habia salido de su escondite, iba a ir con mucho cuidado a su sala común, con un poco de suerte "los merochiflados" no la verian "así Lily tranquila y.. sin... hacer ruido"

-OHHHH AQUI TENEMOS A EVANSSSS¡¡ -Lily se pego tal susto que se le cayó todo al suelo, se dió la vuelta poco a poco para encontrarse con...

La mirada burlona de Peeves, Evans empezó a maldecir al fantasma

-EVANS ESTA AQUI ¿PODRÁ ESCAPAR DE POTTER POR FIN??? -si ese fantasma fuese un compañero ella ya le habria cogido el cuello y crack¡¡ adios Peeves

-EVANSS A DONDE VAS TAN DEPRISA?? CARA DE CHIFLADA Y NO MONA LISAAA¡¡¡ -apretó el paso para alejarse del fantasma pero este le venia persiguiendo.

Por fin parecia que lo habia burlado, suspiro caminando lentamente mientras se decia "menudo asco de fantasma, ya le vale al director... podria sacarlo¡¡ ohh si...¡¡ yo seria la primera en decirle cu...- plaf Evans se habia chocado contra algún alumno.

-er... lo siento chico estaba un poco "pa all" -le dió la mano para que se levantase pero él no la quiso aceptar

-ya podrias mirar por donde vas Evans...-dijo mientras se escapaba a toda velocidad maldiciendo. A Lily el chico le resultaba sospechosamente familiar, estaba punto de decirle "ehhh esperaaaa" cuando su compañero se dió la vuelta con al cara muy pálida (o no... quizas era así...) y con los oidos tapados, Evans se decia "este chico es de lo más raro" entonces una voz que conocia bastante bien empezó a gritar a todo pulmón

-OHHHHH QUEJICUS, QUEJICUS, EL ESTU... ANDAAA PERO SI ES EVANSSS LA CARA DE CHIFLADAAA, EOOOOO POTTER¡¡ EVANS ESTÁ A...

-¡¡¡CALLATE MALDITO POLTERGUEIS¡¡ -Lily ya estaba hasta harta del fantasma, una sonrisa macabra aparecio en su cara -ahora mismo voy a llamar al Varón Sanguinario

-ohhhh que miedooo Evans va a llamar al Varón Sanguinario, no me lo creo ¿sabes? ya estoy cansado que siempre me amenaceis con eso

-¿a ti te parece una amenaza?, entonces querido eres más tonto de lo que pienso - "muy bien, has hecho un buen trabajo, ahora... ¿qué vas ha hacer?" se decia Lily a sí misma, entonces se dio cuenta de algo, el chico (que al final se habia quedado) tenia en su tunica el escudo de la serpiente -pero espera un segundo Pevess... -Lily susurro a su compañero de Slytherin -"llama al Varon Sanguinario..."

-¿y por qué tengo que llamarle yo? tu solita te has metido en esto -su voz era calmada, como arrastrando las palabras

-"sssh baja la voz, bueno pues porque seguramente nos dejará en paz si lo consigues

-pero yo no tengo ni la más pálida idea de como llamarle

-pues no sé tu eres un Slytherin ¿no? ¿él no es tu fantasma? pue... no me lo puedo creer -Lily se habia quedado mirando un punto

-¿qué?

-mira... -El Varón sanguinario estaba charlando con un cuadro que tenia toda la pinta de ser de un vampiro, Pevees les miraba con el ceño fruncido obserbando cómo cuchicheaban, no se habia dado cuenta que ahí estaba el Varón Sanguinario -llámale...

-¿por qué yo? -dijo nervioso el chico

-pues porque tu eres Slytherin, además yo soy Gryffindor y se supone que el fantasma ese me odia por eso, ademas tu eres un chico y se supone que yo una dama y...

-vale, vale Evans le llamaré -El poltergueis se le quedo mirando, el chico llamó al fantasma y en medio segundo el Varón ya estaba alli fulminando con la mirada a Pevees que se habia quedado paralizado, Evans y el chico de Slytherin se fueron muy despacio

-ufff gracias ¿cómo te llamas? -pregunto Lily con una sonrisa

-Snape

-que nombre más ra...

-es mi apellido -le cortó secamente Snape

-hammmm pero ¿y tu nombre? ¿cual es? vas a mi curso ¿no? me parece hasberte visto alguna vez pero... ya sabes los Gryffindors nunca nos fijamos cuando dicen el nombre de los Slytherins -Snape puso los ojos en blanco

-me llamo Severus...

-¿Severus? no pareces tan severo... es un nombre un poco raro ¿no? -Lily le miraba medio sonriendo

-si, ya lo sé, algunas veces se burlan de mi nombre... pero tu me llamas Snape, punto final Evans -y se dió la vuelta dejando a Lily sola "vaya tío máaaas seco" se dijo Lily "aunque parece majo, tengo un buen mote para él, el Señor de los secos, tiene pinta de Gollum" Lily le miro y se dijo "la verdad esque es como yo me lo imagino"

-¡¡¡Evanssss!!! -Lily siente un escalofrio mientras se dá la vuelta lenta, lentamente y se encuentra con unos ojos marrones que la miran

-¿qué? -dicese bruscamente la muchacha

-A ver Evans tu sabes (mejor que ninguna otra persona además de James y yo) que si este -señala a Potter -te está bucando es para sólo una cosa que te ha estado repitiendo toooodo el curso, una cosa que aunque tendrias que sentirte halagada no pareces sentirlo ya que siempre se lo niegas -empezó Black arrastrando las palabras descaradamente

-así que como ya sabes lo que quiere James, no le hagas gastar saliva mujer... -intervino hablando muy rápido Pettigrew

-mmm ahora mismo no ciago cual es la pregunta... -contesto Lily con sarcasmo que parecia que ellos no habian notado, Potter habló con una sonrisa en su rostro

-que si quieres salir con migo

-a ver deja que lo piense... -Lily hizo como si reflesionase de una forma esagerada -NO -casi-gritó, la sonrisa de Potter se esfumó, los alumnos que pasaba por ahí ya empezaba a quedarse para mirar la escenita, era bastante entretenido ver como humillaban a esa de Evans

-¿por qué? -pregunt

-mira Potter, te lo voy a decir muuuuuuuuuy despacito para que lo entiendas tu-NO-me-gustas, además ya esque eres cansino, la primera vez estube apunto de aceptar pero esta ya es la... -Pettigrew respondi

-cuatrocientos noventa y tres

-cuatrocientos noventa y tres vez que me lo pides, además que todas las chicas (bastantes estúpidas) suspiren por tí no significa que yo tenga que hacerlo -James le miró enfadado y dolido

-bueno encima de que tendrias que agradecer de que alguien como yo estuviese interesado en ti... -Lily frunció el ceño

-¿qué quiere decir "alguien como tu? ¿eh? ¿eh? ¿un sangre limpia? ¿me estas llamando indirectamente lo que tu sabes? -dijo rápidamente Evans

-no, querio decir alguien tan guapo y que cae tan bien como yo

-pues mira por donde que no estoy agradecida Potter, ¡¡todo al contrario!! -Lily se fué a la sala común de Gryffindor, cuando llegó a su habitación empezó a dar puñetazos a la almohada mientras murmuraba

-"estúpido Potter...." -su imaginacion le puso a la almohada unas gafas y unas lentillas marrones -"warggg cómo le odio estúpido engreido... por su culpa no tengo amigos" le dió un puñetazo con todas sus fuerzas " y nadie se quiere acerca a mi si no es con malas intenciones" una patada a la almohada "además todabia me acuerdo cuando Ri Lit me tiñó el pelo de verde con un hechizo... ¡¡un mes!!" sus ojos se empezaron a empeñar "todos me odian por su culpa" se acurrucó en su cama "los chicos porque... ellos son los merodeadores, los mejores, los más guays y las chicas porque son los más guapos... los más "simpaticos" simpaticos ¡¡ja!! ¿simpatico es ponerme en ridiculo delante de todos? como me gustaria que alguna chica de esas supiera lo que se siente" no gemia, solo lloraba, en silencio. No balbuceba, nadie diria que estaba llorando, se le notaba sólo porque agua salada caia lentamente de sus ojos "como les odio" susurro antes de romper en más llanto aún y antes de quedarse dormida soñando que los merochiflados se iban a china y no volvian jamas...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-James me parece que esta vez te has pasado cuatro pueblos y medio, así nunca va a querer salir con tigo -le regañó Remus mientras sus amigos le contaban lo que habia pasado esa tarde. Estaban en la sala común

-pero... ya no sé que hacer, ¡¡no me hace caso!!

-te equivocas... -dijo Pettigrew - últimamente te mira mucho -los ojos de James brillaron -pero seguro que lo hace para pillarte haciendo algo malo y que te castiguen -eso fue como un golpe en la cabeza de James

-gracias por el apoyo moral Peter -le dijo rencoroso

-te lo dije para que no te hiciese ilusiones -se encogio de hombros -además es la verdad...

-lo que yo te decia James, Evans jamás te querrá si la sigues tratando as

-pues ha tratado así a todas las chicas y a ellas les gusta mucho -intervino Surius que habia estado callado todo ese rato

-pero Evans es distinta, no la conozco demasiado (nadie la conoce ya que por nuestra culpa no tiene amigos) pero creo que no es una de esas personas que se dejan pisotear por los demas

-pues nosotros la hemos pisoteado que dá gusto -contestó Sirius haciendo como si pisotease algo, Peter se ri

-por eso nos odia... -le dijo Remus muy serio

-bueno, vale nos odia. ME odia, ¡¡genial!!, la chica que me gusta me odia ¿podria pasar algo peor?

-si, que ahora mismo viniese un rayo y te partiese las gafas

-no seas infantil Peter... -susurro Sirius con una sonrisa

-yo a esto solo digo "hos lo habies ganado a pulso" -sentenció Remus que volvio a clavar sus ojos en el libro que estaba leyendo

-tengo unos amigos taaaan positivos -se quejo James mientas se dejaba caer en el sillón

-hey que yo soy positivo -gruño Sirius -pero no nieges que esa Evans te odia...

-no puedo asegurarlo hasta que lo oiga de su boca -murmuro James que ahora estaba acostado en el sillón todo despatarrao con los ojos cerrados

-¿y por qué no la dejas en paz unos días? quizas así... no sé, se destrese de ti -comento Peter que se habia sentado en la alfombra

-si, podrias hacer eso -canturreo Balck sin demasiados ánimos mirandose las uñas

-lo tendrias que haber hecho mucho antes -dijo simplemente Lupin sin lebantar la vista de su libro

-bueno... no tengo nada que perder ¿no?

-supongo -contestó Peter encogiendose de hombros

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-mira, mira ya se despierta -risas idiotas

-si... -otra risita estúpida

-¡¡dejadme ver chicass!! -replicó una voz muy aguda, Lily con tal alboroto abrió sus ojos verd... ehh... sus ojos simplemente, al abrirlos una oleada de carcajadas le golpeó en la cabeza haciendo que le doliese mucho, como si le hubiesen golpeado con un mazo en toda la frente

-¡jajajajaajaja! Evanss que guapa te hemos dejado... -carcajeó una voz femenina

-si ¡¡jajajaja!! -Lily podia sentir como si cubitos de hielo pasasen por sus venas ¿qué... qué le habian hecho?, se lebantó a toda prisa, empujo a una que se calló al suelo pero siguió muriendose de risa, bajó las escaleras y toda pastilla, quien la hubiese visto correr por los pasillos no diria que esa era Evans si no más bien una ráfaga de viento, llegó a los baños de Myrtel la llorona (a la que últimamente habia visitado bastante) y se miró en el espejo, una chica con los ojos rojos inyectados en sangre y el pelo azul eléctrico le debolvió la mirada confusa, puso sentir como si su corazón se parase al asimilar que esa chica era ella, al asimilarlo del todo se cayó al suelo con los ojos abiertos.

Se habia desmayado

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Liiily -un susurro suave -¡Lily! -una voz que parecia un murmullo del viento -despiertaa, me parece que estas sangrando aunque no lo sé... hace unos trenta años que no veo... bueno vamos Lily despierta -la voz habia empezado a ponerse nerviosa -tu lo has querido -susurró, entoces Lily sintió como si le hubiesen tirado un cubo lleno de agua recien recogida de el lago en el frio mes de Enero, salió de su trance y se lebanto quedandose sentada en el suelo, un golpe agudo le golpeó en la cabeza haciendo que instintivamente se llevase una mano a la ceja derecha, sintió un corte, no pudo palparlo más porque le dolia, veia puntitos negros.

Se habia dado un buen golpe...

El mirar su mano se dió cuenta del líquido rojo fuerte

-por fin, te caiste y yo no sabia que hacer... vamos sabes que eres la única persona que me visita -esbozo una sonrisa que para cualquier otro alumno habria sido dificil (por no decir imposible) de ver, sólo le sonreia a ella -no sé que te han hecho pero tienes una pinta horrible si.. -asintió con la cabeza tristemente -a mi una vez me hicieron algo... -empezó a hacer pucheros -parecido... -Lily todabia no se recuperaba de su confusión y pegó un salto hacia tras cuando por fin se habia lebantado y en el espejo vió la figura de una chica con el pelo azul y los ojos rojos mirándola

-qué... hora es... -jadeó Evans despues haberse recuperado del susto

-no sé... tu ya sabes que yo de tiempo no sé demasiado... desde hace trenta años...

-necesito... saber la hora... me parece... tarde... pociones... -Lily estaba muy aturdida

-pues me parece que ya es la hoa de pociones, bueno he escuchado muchos murmullos... tu ve por si acaso, es mejor llegar antes que despues si... -suspiró -bueno adios Lily.

La joven salio todabia aturdida de los baños, entonces todos los recuerdos se le agolparon en la mente ¡¡ahora tenia el pelo azul!! debia hacer algo... lo que fuese... corrió hasta llegar a su habitación, sus compañeras de cuarto parecian estar desayunando "mejor, que las pedorras esas me dejen en paz" sacó un espejito que tenia y empezó a peinarse, se hizo un moño muy alto, se puso un sombrero, con los ojos no podria hacer nada... lo mejor seria no mirar fijamente a nadie...

-------------------------------

**Wooo¡¡¡ es el capitulo de algo más largo que he hecho en mi vida O.o bueno como veis es de los merodeadores, la trama es estúpida, esta mal redactado y no me acaba de gustar pero... no pude evitar hacer un fict en el que saliese Remus, Snape y Lily... además Snape se lo merece por tratar tan biren a Luna en mi fict n.n**

**Como podeis ver he puesto a Peter distinto de como lo poneis la mayoria, porque la verdad... aunque sea la rata traidora no creo que los merodeadores le odiasen antes de saber que seria un traidor ¿¿no?? si le trataban como les tratan en la mayoria de los fict me parece normal que les diese la espalda ¬¬**

**Y he puesto a Lily sin amigas porque odio las Mary Sue y no piendo hacer una para Remus y una para Sirus asi que ya hos podeis ir olvidando de eso U.U en fin espero que guste de:**

**Ancámilor Werewolf Lanier Crazy Darkness Lupus de Moony diminutibo "Lanier" **

**.::Hermana gemela de LaurisBlack::.**

**.::Honorable participante de la orden Lupinaria::.**

**.::Honorable participante de la orden Draconiana::.**

**.::Honorable participante de la orden Lovegoodliana::.**

**.::Honorable participante de la orden Weasleyana::.**


End file.
